Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Media Uploading Guidelines
Note: Examples used in this guideline will require the user to edit using source mode. • Everybody is free to upload photos and videos in the wiki but before you do, please take time to read and understand our Media Uploading Guidelines as well as follow the Image Policy. This was designed to help give you, the user, an outlook on how we manage media files. For the basic information on uploading files, go . General Rules This is the general guide in uploading media in this wiki. Failure to comply will result to the deletion of your photo or video or the blocking of your user account depending on the gravity of your actions. Note: The wiki community asks that all image titles and description be in English. Ideally this means using proper English, with appropriate punctuation and capitalization, at all times. The wiki community understands that Fairy Tail's original language is Japanese thus, some words or sentences in Japanese are acceptable as long the message is majority in English. *Do not upload any form of pornography. *Do not post of copyrighted material unless properly credited. Before uploading an image or a gif, there are different requirements to follow depending from where it's from. Manga *If the moment cannot be captured in one panel, a maximum number of three panels are accepted. This does not apply to volume and chapter covers. *Editing the image to make a non-canon moment is not accepted. *There should be no words or sentences inside the speech bubbles. *There should be no trademark logo. *The image should have an appropriate file name. *The caption of the image should be the speech given by the character or an appropriate title of the moment. Anime *Editing the image to make a non-canon moment is not accepted. *There should be no subtitles of any language present. *There should be no trademark logo. *There should be no errors such as a mouse or a video player on the screen. *There should be no black borders framing the image. *The image should be at least 200px in height and in width. *The image should have an appropriate file name. *The caption of the image should be the speech given by the character or an appropriate title of the moment. Fan Arts *The image should have an appropriate file name. *The image should not be a collage of manga and/or anime scenes. *The image should not be an edited version of a manga and/or anime scene. *The image should not be a colored version of a manga panel. *The image should not be a meme. Please check the Fan Arts Thread in the forums to see what are the unacceptable fan arts. Things to Know Categories All image galleries must be categories based on the appearances of the couple or rivals present. Example: Images of AB or Images of Character A vs. Character B Layout Guide To ensure a neat and organized page, each article and image gallery must follow the specific guidelines: Article The images used in the articles must be organize in such a way that there is only one image per paragraph. It should alternating from left to right with a thumbnail size of either from the automatic size generated by the wiki or between 200px to 250px. The images used in the articles must also be placed in the correct arc from where it came from. The list of story arcs are: *Macao Arc *Daybreak Arc *Lullaby Arc *Galuna Island Arc *Phantom Lord Arc *Loke Arc *Tower of Heaven Arc *Battle of Fairy Tail Arc *Oración Seis Arc *Daphne Arc *Edolas Arc *Tenrou Island Arc *X791 Arc *Key of the Starry Sky Arc *Grand Magic Games Arc *Eclipse Celestial Spirits Arc *Sun Village Arc *Tartarus Arc *Avatar Arc *Alvarez Empire Arc Image Gallery The images used in the image galleries must also be placed in the correct section from where it came from. Manga This section should contain only images coming from the manga in chronological order with caption. Anime This section should contain only images coming from the anime in chronological order with caption. Hiro Mashima's Works This section should contain only images which are made by Hiro Mashima but are not presented in the manga and anime with caption. These images are published mainly in his own twitter account. Fan-made Arts This section should contain only images made by fans. These images are hand-drawn and made from scratch. Edits, whether it's coloring or any other form of photo manipulation are not considered fan arts. Please check the Fan Arts Thread in the forums to see what are the unacceptable fan arts. Bonus This section contain images that does not fall under the previous sections such as magazine covers, CD covers, promotional posters, and other forms of media with caption. Category:Guidelines